Question: $-2fg - 3g + 6h + 2 = -5g - 3h - 7$ Solve for $f$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2fg - 3g + 6h + {2} = -5g - 3h - {7}$ $-2fg - 3g + 6h = -5g - 3h - {9}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-2fg - 3g + {6h} = -5g - {3h} - 9$ $-2fg - 3g = -5g - {9h} - 9$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-2fg - {3g} = -{5g} - 9h - 9$ $-2fg = -{2g} - 9h - 9$ Isolate $f$ $-{2}f{g} = -2g - 9h - 9$ $f = \dfrac{ -2g - 9h - 9 }{ -{2g} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $f = \dfrac{ {2}g + {9}h + {9} }{ {2g} }$